The subject matter shown and described in the present application relates to microelectronic image sensors and methods of fabricating, e.g., microelectronic image sensors.
Solid state image sensors, e.g. charge-coupled devices, (“CCD”) arrays, have a myriad of applications. For instance, they may be used to capture images in digital cameras, camcorders, cameras of cell phones and the like. One or more light detecting elements on a chip, along with the necessary electronics, are used to capture a “pixel” or a picture element, a basic unit of an image.
Improvements can be made to the structure of solid state image sensors and the processes used to fabricate them.